Star Wars: Rise of the Empire
by SonoftheLost
Summary: Darth Starkiller is sent back to throughly wipeout the Jedi and the Rebels, and to replace Count Dooku


The Emperor look out on the vast emptiness of space, as Imperial star destroyers slowly flout past the window. His new apprentice Darth Starkiller enters the room, his heavy mechanical footsteps heard throughout the observation room.

"You Summoned me My Master?" Starkiller asks bowing lightly

"Yes my apprentice." the emperor says turning towards his former apprentice Vader's tool and killer "There is a anomaly from a black hole falling in on it's self. I've had some droids sent through the 'rip' and it appears to be a link back to when the 'Republic' and 'Separatists' fought…you are to go through it and destroy both sides and make our Empire Far Quicker then that failure Dooku."

"As you wish my master."

"You will be given a special communicator that has been tested to work on the other side. To make sure you to this right I will be keeping a very watchful eye on you on this mission."

"And the people who developed this and investigated the 'rip'?"

"Deal with them."

* * *

(Corellia, Imperial reseach center)

Starkiller walks from the research-based that lay in ruins burning, sky filled with smoke, screams can still be heard burning bodies of his victims

As Starkiller walks along the path to his starship he's ambushed, pale blue lightsaber seen in his hands the weapon humming slightly at his movements, a deep brown cloak over his face traveling down his back.

Starkiller raises his red lightsaber points it menacingly at his new opponent

His new opponent seems unfazed by the destruction behind the Sith races lightsaber up to meet the challenge of a Sith Lord.

Starkiller charges his enemy

The lightsabers clash sending sparks in all directions, neither wielder wanting to back down, both pushing to create an opening.

Starkiller decides to end it quickly. Grabbing the hem of his opponent's cloak with his free hand Starkiller flings the Jedi up in to the air and releases some force lightning.

The concussive force of lightning and hitting the ground knocks the Jedi out, Starkiller walks over to his fallen opponent. Starkiller raises his lightsaber and brings it down in the center of his chest.

The Jedi hunched before being surrounded by a blinding light. A few seconds later in the place of the Jedi a projector droid appeared in his place.

"Ah Master, another excellent dual."

"Proxy?!"

"Yes master. After you found me on tatooine Emperor Palpatine had me brought back incase of sensitive information in my hard drive, then after you destroyed the rebels you created, he decided to reward you for your 'loyalty'."

"and that's why your trying to kill me?"

"No, just making sure your still and deadly as before master. The Sith and Jedi of may not be as powerful as you, but there are those that are faster."

With that they board the Rogue Shadow and prepare for the trip through the 'rip' in time

* * *

(Rogue Shadow cockpit)

"Alright Proxy, give me a briefing on Count Dooku."

Proxy stands before Starkiller "Accessing Imperial Records."

A quick shift light emits and before Starkiller in an older man with white hair and Goatee with a bit of grey under his bottom lip, brown and black vestments, and a curved lightsaber at his hip

"According to Impirial records: Count Dooku was once a Jedi master whose swordsmanship was on par with only Master Yoda and Mace Windu. After the 'Skirmish of Galiraan' he fell from grace and became known as Darth Tyanus and created 'The Confederation'. AS a Jedi he took Qui-gon Jinn as a padawan who later was master of Obi-wan Kenobi master of Anakin Skywalker who later became Darth Vader. Count Dooku was killed over Coruscant by your former master Anakin Skywalker at the behest of Emperor Palpatine who at the time was only the ' Supreme Chancellor'."

Proxy once again flashes on changes back too normal

"Alright the primary target is Dooku but get all other Jedi's, Sith, and other as well." Starkiller says prepping to travel through the 'rip'

**There the first part is up. please review**


End file.
